


【带卡】一次对暗部队长的私刑审讯

by ShinjiNaoshima



Series: 【带卡】火影夫夫养娃系列 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Roleplay, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima
Summary: 火影土×暗部卡 婚后情趣影分身；BDSM；Dirty Talk；木遁上刑；一点 role play；ABO设定；《旗木卡卡西援救行动》后续，可独立成篇。





	【带卡】一次对暗部队长的私刑审讯

**Author's Note:**

> 作业太多开车解压。为黄而黄。句子粗糙，OOC且没有逻辑。内容如有过激之处还请理解。
> 
> 致敬一篇我十年前很喜欢的黄文。
> 
> 介意影分身参与者请不要观看。

为君者，功者赏不遗贼，罪者刑不避亲。

木叶五代目火影向来赏罚分明。

在获得敌军部署地图，全体上忍出动剿灭“暗云”组织的行动当晚，五代目火影以神威之姿空降木叶情报部审讯间。落地之时，长官身上御神袍还残有战场留下的血迹刮痕。随之而来的犯人，双手被木遁捆在背后。罩在黑袋里的面孔，似是因为嘴巴上了束带，无法开口。在询问姓名的时候，只是驯顺地低下头，身子挨向火影的方向。宇智波带土没有解释，粗暴地将犯人的头颅摁了下去。刑官护卫左右，将手腕上木遁换成了冰冷的黑铁。颈圈之上，三条锁链一直从犯人后颈发梢，延伸到看守的手里。瘦弱的犯人被铁链拉扯着，迈步走向走廊的最深处。三位属下拎着刑具药品。宇智波带土走在最后，在到达囚室布置妥当后，关上了厚重的铁门。

拥有“根”组织的黑色传统，木叶暗部的严酷的规训，向来骇人听闻。

在这间不存在于建筑图纸、不存在于档案、无监控亦无声音流走的法外之地，犯人张开双臂，没做多余的反抗，将手上镣铐乖乖吊在天顶的悬扣上。两股之间，枝条滚动搅弄的声音隐隐作响。他双腿发着抖，湿漉漉的汁液从穴口不断流出，滋润着木藤上每一根细瘦的纹理。随着一次抽动，犯人仰脖发出一声难耐的呻吟。肠液倏地流出一股，滴到了张开的绿叶上。

“身为暗部队长，未经长官同意，擅自离岗。”

审判官问道。

“旗木卡卡西，你可知罪。”

犯人咽下自己充满情欲的喘息，努力从嗓子里挤出一声乖顺的闷哼。

“为何不事先通知长官？”

“为了信息保密，为了火之国。”

“为何离岗后仍要重返木叶？”

“因为我的身心忠于火影大人。”

“你可知暗部全为火影直属，违令脱队，实属大忌？”

“知道。”犯人低眉答对，“属下知错。甘愿受罚。”

宇智波带土继续审理。

“在外执行任务的时候，没有抑制剂，你是如何度过发情期的？”

“找到一个没有人的洞穴，”犯人答道，“天天晚上摸着自己的鸡巴，想着您手淫。”

审判官询问：“在手淫的时候，你都在想些什么？”

“想您的阴茎。”犯人回答，“它尺寸粗大，我含不太住。把它吞到嘴里时，龟头戳顶着我的上颚，把精液顺着嗓子眼灌到我的胃里。我还想它在操干我的后穴，射满我的肠道……”

“你真是一个淫贱的属下。”长官评论道。

“是的，火影大人。”暗部答道，“您可以摸一下我后面。光是想着这些场景，在您面前说这些话，它就已经湿透了…… 我在为您发情。”

火影站在犯人三米之外，将视线扫向他的下体。藤条撕开了裤缝，在泥泞柔软的后穴中缓慢地抽插着。

“你可知，木叶火影对暗部具有全属支配权？”宇智波带土将目光转回他的脸蛋。

“属下知道。”卡卡西喘息着。

“暗部队长带头犯忌，理应罪加一等。”火影说道，“我没法使用一个不服从的属下来当我的贴身护卫。”

“我将永远臣服于您。”犯人颤抖着讲道，“我的心灵，我的肢体……”

审判官说道，“展示给我看。”

“好的。”犯人答应道。

宇智波带土将锁链放开，沉重的锁链将暗部带到地砖上。火影向前走了几步，站到他跟前，伸出双手。旗木卡卡西跪在他脚下，饥渴地吮吸着 alpha 浓烈的信息素。犯人接下对方施舍的口珈，抖动着锁链，颤巍巍地伸手，勾下了自己的裤子。

四壁回响着阴茎撸动的声音。犯人急切地隔着衣服抠挠自己的乳头，手上节奏不停地变换着，发出一声声淫荡的浪叫。宇智波带土表现的很安静。但卡卡西知道他就站在面前，欣赏着他发骚自渎的样子。可他觉得还不够。之前在夜深人静的荒野排解时，他曾无数次幻想带土尽情不受控制粗暴地干他的样子。他无法忍受发情时后庭的空虚。于是犯人抽出了手指，插入了自己的后穴。这不是一个很舒服的姿势，紧窄的肠壁里塞了两根手指和一根藤条，但却很能让他稍加满足。暗部想道。

卡卡西抽出全是水的手指，爬到他跟前。后面扯破的布料边角被淋得湿透，热乎乎的一张一合。

“我已为您准备好了。火影大人，请享用我的身体。”

宇智波带土分辨不出暗部戴着口珈发出的呜咽，但却清楚地明白了他想表达的意图。

木藤退出。宇智波带土简单在手上结了个印。不出几秒，犯人两侧便凭空出现了几条手臂，将他缓缓从地上扶了起来。

旗木卡卡西挎着两只影分身的肩膀，站起身来。宇智波带土勾下御神袍，白色的斗篷散在地上，露出里面深绿色的马甲，和紧身内搭里条块分明的肌肉来。

他走到犯人跟前。

暗部压着分身肩膀，借着寸劲将腿抬起，将火影大人的腰肢勾引到自己湿淋淋的双股之间。他作态呻吟着，用自己的后穴去蹭他的下体。火影已凸显成型的胯下，黏上了一层意味不明的水渍。

火影不为所动，默默看着自己的影分身开始玩弄自己的暗部。他们把他围在中间，在他的身上乱摸，掐他的小腹、后腰和臀肉，用木遁滚上他的阴茎。旗木卡卡西被挤在中间，被不知道是谁的手刺激得痉挛叫喊。他分不清谁是谁。两边胸口各有一根舌头搓弄着他的奶头。舌苔粗糙地碾过乳尖一小点。几张嘴巴毫无章法吸嘬的声音在刑室里回响着，返回到他的脑海里，让人性腺鼓胀。

Omega原本坚硬的胸肌，也因此正逐渐变得柔软起来。

火影上手，捏着那两坨紧实而富有弹性的肌肉，十只张开，用力地揉了两下。手心暖热的触感让他踢蹬着双腿，发出一声放荡的呻吟，口珈与嘴唇的缝隙里流出两道晶亮的涎水来。

带土站在跟前。他看着眼前被众人玩到双目失神的犯人，正举起双手，向前摸索而去。他的手不知道被谁抢了去，把指头塞到嘴里吃了进去。卡卡西任自己放纵在这场盛大的性爱狂欢里，他接受着每一个人的挑逗，也热情地对每一个人风险自己的身体和亲吻，来者不拒。直到火影大人觉得他的身子彻底放开了，才稍微找回一点主导权。他叫影分身将人放下，松开了自己的裤袋，将内里早已凶相毕露的性器扶着塞到了对方的口珈里去。

“呜……”

卡卡西发出一声本能性的干呕。嗓眼里息肉滑动剐蹭着龟头间的一道缝隙，收缩挤压着巨大的阴茎。这根他求来的东西来之不易，因此他想尽可能好好地全吞下去。但兴许是喉咙尚未适应的挤压刺激到了对方，带土在全身瑟缩着抖了一下之后，摘了他的口珈，一把抓住他后脑勺的头发，粗暴地摁了下去。

其余六根手臂，仍在他小腹、后腰和脊背上不停上下其手。

面前审判官正毫不怜惜地操着他的嘴巴。

暗部队长觉得自己正沦为火影大人泄欲的肉便器。

旗木卡卡西被干得头晕眼花，但嘴唇仍死死地扣着口中的肉棒。宇智波带土鸡巴上每一根青筋都被他两瓣软肉箍得喘不过气，充血的感觉自下身一直打到脑壳。他大骂一声，加快了抽送的速度。面前犯人像是知道他想法似的，舌头像舍不得一样疯狂在嘴里乱舔，在鸡巴冲到嗓子眼里的时候，不要脸地使劲吸了一下。

宇智波带土双腿一抖，掐着他的下巴，将精液尽数倒了进去。

两人都喘着气。数十秒后，瘫软的阴茎缓慢地从嘴里滑了出来。

受口珈和刚刚口交的影响，暗部队长的嘴巴还阖不太上。他跪在地上，胸口起伏着。精液混着口水，从嘴角黏黏糊糊地不停滴挂下来。他努力地咽下一些，但更多顺着唇舌溢出了口腔。干渴的嘴唇一张一闭，在嘴角磨出了些许白沫。

宇智波带土见状用手接住他挂到下巴上的精液，指尖捻了几下，抹到犯人精致的脸蛋上。

眼罩被他粗暴的手法蹭掉了。旗木卡卡西微皱着眉头，缓缓睁开眼睛适应光线。精液在他睫毛与眼睑间拉开几道细密的丝线。他向上仰望。囚室刺眼的白光被几具相似的肢体挡住，他看不清几人脸部的轮廓。

后方一阵桌椅挪动的声音。还没等他回过头去，便被人拉着项圈提了起来。

火影大人坐在低矮的草席上，扶着暗部队长的后腰，双腿大剌剌地岔开。旗木卡卡西后穴触到了抵上来的东西，还没等插入，就发出一声急切而敏感的欢吟。他像一直待宰的昆虫那样，在宇智波带土的手中颤动着四肢。穴口急切地流水，收缩舔舐，期待主人的临幸。

带土没有让他做太长的等待。他想这个洞口想得已经过久。因此研磨了没几下，就直接长驱直入地操了进去。卡卡西被干得四肢发直，他背对着自己的爱人，将脸上所有的淫荡与欲求尽数展现给面前三位容貌一模一样的顾客。

“猜猜看，哪一个才是你真正的火影大人？”

宇智波带土从背后用情地抱着他的身体，双臂紧环着他的腰，闭上眼睛，热情而具有占有欲地舔舐着 omega 颈后的腺体，就像一头死守猎物的孤狼。

旗木卡卡西被舔得快要高潮了。他发情发得很厉害，后庭紧窄滚烫，每一个细小的毛孔都在分泌汁液，企图催促 alpha 硕大的性器在自己体内肆意抽插。

一只手伸向了他正在浪叫的脸。

然后是第二只，第三只。

影分身围到他的身边，围到这只正坐在肉棒上、淫水泛滥、发骚扭动的性奴身边，遮挡了他视野内所有的光线。

宇智波带土阻止了属下向上仰望的目光，将他的脸摁到三位男性的腰间。

“旗木卡卡西，认主人了。”

暗部队长双腿折叠，长跪不起。后穴内的阴茎不肯抽动。眼角咸辣的汗水迷了眼睛，只能看见下身凸起的影分身们逐渐褪去衣料，鸡巴弹跳着一根接一根暴露在空气中，凑到他跟前。一阵浓烈的雄性腥膻的气息打入肺腔。卡卡西浑身抽搐着，乖巧地接受着大家的抚摸。他灵敏的鼻子几乎能嗅到阴茎马眼处为他而流的前列腺液。影分身们将这些液体蹭到他的脸上，这是对他淫贱表演的一种赞赏。

宇智波带土将他向前一推。卡卡西折下腰去，渴求地伸手去安抚那几根怼到他脸上的肉棒。十指手指在几根鸡巴之间来回拨弄着，显得有些顾不过来。

后穴里阴茎忍不住向里操了一下。

“怎么了卡卡西，为什么不说话，你这只贱狗鼻子不是很灵吗？”

“火影大人……”暗部队长吞吐着其中一根鸡巴，嘴里含含糊糊地念道。

“认错了可是要受罚的。”

带土旋拧着乳头。卡卡西忍不住刚叫了一半，就被嘴里塞着的肉棒顶了回去。

口水顺着唇线掉落，滴到地板上。不知是谁的手拽着他的银发，将他的嘴巴与鸡巴抽离开来。三根性器急躁地往前凑，在他脸上来回戳顶。卡卡西张开嘴，伸出舌头，在三人的龟头之间从左至右，雨露均沾地舔舐着。

木叶的地底牢房，无言的角落，只有此起彼伏的低喘。暗部队长双膝跪地，夹在四个长相相同的男人中间。他们扶着他的头和肩膀，其中一位正钳着他的嘴巴，肆意在里面发泄自己阴暗的欲望。

另一根精液射在暗部的内搭上。宇智波带土伸手，把即将要淌下去的白浊接住，抹在胸口。乳头浸濡在精液里，被拨弄着水滑水滑的，挺立了起来，在黑色的纤维上顶出两颗微小的肉粒。

兴许是乳尖处白白的两坨引人遐思，像产奶洇湿了一片。宇智波带土看着有些兴奋。干脆手直接从紧身衣下掏去，将指尖剩余的精液，里里外外黏糊糊地抹了他一身。

嘴里的肉棒把液体灌进喉咙里。兴许是刚刚已做了一次口交，卡卡西此时脖颈一阵无力，还在射精的性器从嘴角中甩了出来。一时咳嗽与喷溅，皮肤地板上全是精液的飞沫。暗部队长动着喉结，努力吞咽了两下，倚在身后带土的怀里，嘴角还漏着几许腥膻的白丝。

“……火影大人。”

卡卡西喘息着，撒娇似的将银发凑进爱人的颈窝。带土望向那张虚弱的脸，迷失的神情，眼角到下巴挂着一大泡精液，看了格外让人怜惜。

宇智波带土立起身来。刚才在服务分身的过程中，卡卡西穴里的汁液漓漓啦啦地流了他一腿。仅有的一点烛光照耀着交合处糜烂的场景。火影大人用手扶住犯人柔软的腰肢，没等对方站稳，就不留情面地插入操了起来。

卡卡西喊叫着。许久不见荤腥的身子，一时承受不住如此猛烈的交欢。他本能地向前寻找支点。前方一对臂膀将他接了过来，让他抵住自己的胸口。面前的影分身俯身去吻他。而卡卡西也混淆了意识。此间情欲压过一切，唇齿间爱人熟悉的味道迷醉，让他情不自禁地伸出双臂去揽来人的脖颈索求温暖。似是对他肢体不忠的报复，宇智波带土在后方的操干突然变得猛烈。小穴里粉红色的嫩肉被带进带出，臀肉与水沫激荡。卡卡西觉得自己的腰快被操断了，咿咿呀呀的呻吟被撞击拆得散散的。前方带土没有让他松嘴，吻得更加凶猛深情，将他的叫床声尽数吃进自己嘴里去。暗部队长张开睫毛，摇晃的视野中，另外两个影分身在自己的身体上来回乱摸，剩下的一人正低喘着对着自己手淫。“带土……” 他失去理智地浪叫着。“带土……带土……” 一时湿漉漉粘丝的乳头上突然打入一股电流，蓝光顺血管窜进了四肢百骸。卡卡西像全身血管都炸开一样，抽搐痉挛。他爽得几乎哭了出来，将眼前的带土抱得死死的。“火影大人……属下知错了，我再也不敢了……” 他抛弃尊严地恳求着，“求求你，让我射吧……我好想射……你的暗部队长真的要被你操漏了……我不行了……火影大人……”

“说好的，”宇智波带土摁着他的脑袋，“等我们全都爽够了，你才可以射。”

银发犯人眼神有一瞬的失焦。后方的肉棒似是知道他的心理，凶猛地冲顶着他的前列腺。

卡卡西丝毫没有犹豫，几乎是饥渴地、淫狗一样向两侧抓住那两根无人照料的阴茎，热情地搓弄起来。

手指与性器交织，四人的臂膀不停玩弄着中间正在被操干的身体。

宇智波带土感受着他后穴真空般的包裹，看着他沉浸在性欲中不可自拔的样子，和下弯脊骨终端，对自己撅起的腰肢。

插在马眼间的木条骤然松开。旗木卡卡西哼叫着，阴茎不停地喷射着白色的液体。

后穴挤压收缩。宇智波带土生硬地撞开对方的生殖腔，咬着腺体，将精液尽数灌到对方的身体里去。

烛光有一丝轻微的摇晃。

旗木卡卡西松开了两侧的支点。钝响过后一阵白烟，影分身应声而去。暗部队长阖眼，全身无力，放心地向后倒去。

他全身里里外外都被注满了。

后穴、肠道、口腔、胃，里面全是宇智波带土射出的液体。

木叶情报处，午夜三点。

看门的新兵正在打着瞌睡。

生锈的金属门锁，在打开时拉扯出一声刺耳的声响，无意间搅了看守的清梦。中忍抬起眼皮。视野里一只满布疤痕的手，正在桌面登记簿上划着名字。

顺着袖口看去，来人全身罩着雪白的御神袍。

看守因惊吓打翻了椅子。

“火影大人！”

新兵迅速起立，立直身子。

“嘘……”

火影将手指放在嘴唇中间，做了一个噤声的姿势。

看守眨巴着惺忪未醒的眼睛，向上扫去。长官怀里，正窝着一个戴面具的暗部。似是安睡时被些微吵醒，对方搭在对方脖颈上的手臂收回怀里，轻轻往火影的胸口靠了靠。

中忍注意到暗部显眼的发色，刚想说些什么，抬头便对上一只猩红色的眼睛。

值班员身体僵直，半晌之后，手臂搭下来，眼睛发怔，坐回到原来的位置上。

背后，无人的走廊。五代目火影将袍子披挂到怀中人的身上，推开门。月光照耀着熟睡的木叶。连日紧张的神经和影分身使用的负担传导过来，让人肌肉有些发酸。

宇智波带土捏了捏自己僵紧的肩膀，向家里走去。

今天也是疲惫的一天。

**Fin**


End file.
